


Preparing For Christmas

by SinfulDove



Series: Modern Clexa Kitten-Verse [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorating, Christmas Time, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lexa is smitten, Tags Are Hard, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are set to have their first Christmas in their new apartment soon. Clarke is excited, Lexa, not so much.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Modern Clexa Kitten-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Preparing For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindandWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindandWords/gifts).



Lexa rolls over, groggily reaching for her girlfriend, and coming up empty. She squints her eyes open and finds the other half of the bed Clarke-less.

“I’m over here.” Clarke’s chipper tone causes Lexa to jump a little.

Lexa turns to get a better view of Clarke, but still lying comfortably in bed, “And why are you over there and not here, next to me?”

Clarke grins at her girlfriend, ignoring the question and asking her own, “Do you know what today is?”

“Thursday?”

Clarke rolls her eyes fondly, “Well, yeah, technically. BUT, it’s also the first day in three weeks both of us have off from work.”

“Which means you can get back in bed and we can cuddle all day?” Lexa lifts the covers inviting Clarke back in with her.

Clarke doesn’t move and just shakes her head, “Which means we can decorate our Christmas tree! There’s only a couple weeks left until Christmas you know. We should have had our tree up weeks ago!”

“We don’t own a Christmas tree.” Lexa deadpans. She wasn’t a huge fan of Christmas traditions as it was.

“We’ll have to go buy one of course.” Clarke moves around the room effortlessly, getting ready for the full day of activities she has planned for the two of them, that Lexa has yet to find out about.

“What makes you think I want to put up a Christmas tree?” Lexa raises an eyebrow.

Clarke smiles over at Lexa, “Because you love me.”

A chuckle escapes Lexa’s lips, “Oh, do I?”

“Yes. Now get ready. We’re leaving in twenty minutes.” Clarke walks out of the bedroom without looking back, knowing Lexa wouldn’t be far behind her.

Lexa lays back into the pillows and smiles at the ceiling. It had taken two years for Clarke to convince Lexa they should move in together and everyday Lexa was loving it more and more. All the shit that happened to her in the past was being overridden by the actions and words of the woman in the other room. The love of her life. The one she’d give up the entire world for.

Lexa chuckles again as she moves to get out of the bed, knowing damn well that while she will be ready in twenty minutes, her blonde girlfriend would not be.

~~~~~

Lexa had been standing in front of the boxes of fake Christmas trees for fifteen minutes now, trying to convince Clarke that fake ones not only last longer, but don’t make a huge mess like real ones do.

Clarke wasn’t having it. She wanted a real one for their first Christmas in their own apartment together. She said so just before she walked off somewhere and left Lexa with the trees, stating she’d be right back.

It was only a short while later when Clarke showed back up in front of Lexa, snacking on a churro. “So I’ve thought about it, and I’m willing to compromise.”

“Where did you get the churro?” Lexa only half-heard what Clarke had said because she had been paying attention to the churro in Clarke’s hands instead.

Clarke looks down at the churro, “oh,” she vaguely motions towards where she just came from, “there’s a stand back there. I got you one too but I ate it before I got here. Did you want mine?”

Lexa looks at the already half-eaten churro, “no I’m good. Eat your churro.”

Clarke looks a little relieved she didn’t have to share, “If you’re sure.”

Lexa shakes her head, “what were you saying when you got here?”

“Oh!” Clarke says with a mouthful of churro, chewing and swallowing before she continues, “I’m willing to let you get a fake tree.”

“What’s the catch?” Lexa knew Clarke far too well for here to just give in.

“There’s no _catch_ , it’s a _compromise_.” Clarke finishes off the rest of the churro. “You can have the fake, spiritless tree but you have to watch Christmas movies with me this afternoon after we decorate it.”

Lexa sighs, “Fine. We can get a real tree, but you’re the one cleaning up all the needles.”

“No, you don’t want one. And besides, I already paid for one of these, someone’s going to be coming with one of those rolling carts.”

“Of course you did.” Lexa mumbles as Clarke ignores the comment.

“Oh! We can get matching Christmas pajamas and make hot cocoa with marshmallows too. Doesn’t that sound exciting?” Clarke smiles over at Lexa knowing she will not think that sounds exciting at all but will do it anyways for her.

“Whatever you want my dear.” Lexa sighs at the thought as her phone dings with an incoming text message.

Lexa pulls it out of her pocket to see who it’s from, seeing it’s from Raven and the preview says **Attachment: 1 Image**. Another text from Raven comes before Lexa can open it saying, **She’s patiently waiting for you.**

Lexa slides her phone back into her pocket, figuring she’d text Raven back later, before she turns towards the approaching store employee pushing their cart.

~~~~~

“Come on out Babe!” Clarke calls for her girlfriend. She’d been trying to get Lexa to come out of the bathroom for five minutes now. They had stopped and gotten snacks, hot cocoa mix, and matching pajamas on the way home, much to Lexa’s chagrin, and the latter was supposed to be changing into them. Lexa kept saying she looked ridiculous and wouldn’t come out of the bathroom like that. “I’m sure you look great!”

“I look absolutely ridiculous.” Lexa mutters as she reluctantly steps out of the bathroom.

“Aww! You look so adorable!” Clarke ignores the daggers from Lexa’s eyes as she takes in her girlfriend standing in front of her, clad in a dark blue onesie with white glittery snowflakes on it. They were the only design Lexa would concede on. Clarke thought the green onesies with candy canes had been cute too but she was happy with the snowflakes. “Come on now, we’ve got to decorate the tree.”

“You didn’t do that already?” Lexa had hoped she’d get out of some of the festivities by taking so long.

“You promised.”

“I did absolutely no such thing. I am being forced and you know it.” The words come out sharper than they were intended but Lexa meant it either way. She could see the anger flash in Clarke’s eye before the latter turned away from her and walked towards the still unopened Christmas tree box. “You didn’t even start putting it together yet?”

“Nope.” Clarke was curt with her as she grabbed the pocket knife from the coffee table, flipping the blade out and sliding the sharp knife through the tape seemingly effortlessly, as if it were going through butter. “I was waiting for you.” She was pissed now and she would try not to let it ruin the day, but no guarantees. She just wanted to have one nice day with her girlfriend. Was that really too much to ask for?

Clarke starts taking pieces of the tree out of the box angrily.

Lexa sighs, knowing she didn’t want to spend the rest of the day with a pissed off Clarke. “Look,” she starts, “I’m sorry. It’s just-you know I don’t care for the holidays. I can’t fake my emotions.”

Clarke’s hands pause as she looks over at her girlfriend, “I’m not asking you to, but if you put in a little effort I bet you’d actually have fun, but instead you lock everyone out and don’t even let them help you.”

“Not everyone. Not you.”

“Sometimes I’m not so sure of that.”

“Oh come on. I know you don’t believe that.” Lexa receives a look from Clarke to not argue the point. Clarke resumes her earlier task, less angrily this time.

Lexa watches Clarke for a few moments before pulling out her phone to text Raven back. **Today may be the day.**

Only moments later Raven responds, **Trying to get out of hot water with the lady?**

**Of course not.** Lexa wasn’t about to tell _Raven_ about her relationship issues, Clarke seemed to do that enough for the both of them.

**Uh huh. Sure.** Raven responds quickly, another message popping up right after. **Just let me know when.**

**Will do.** Lexa slides her phone back into the pocket in her pajamas before kneeling down next to Clarke and silently starting to help her put the tree together.

~~~~~

“There. That’s the last ornament.” Clarke remarks as she slides the hook onto the empty branch. It had taken them longer than she figured it would to assemble the tree and decorate it, but it was finally completed, and she was in a better mood since Lexa had attempted to participate in the holiday season with her at least somewhat. She turned towards her grumpy significant other, “let’s take a picture!”

“What? No.” Lexa hated pictures. She didn’t understand why people always wanted to take pictures instead of just living in the moment. Part of it may be because of Costia always wanting to take pictures and then being ripped from Lexa’s life so suddenly. Their pictures were just a heartbreaking reminder and she didn’t want that again.

“Come on Babe. We have to. It’s basically required once you decorate a Christmas tree, especially your first one together.” Clarke takes out her phone and opens the camera, pulling Lexa closer to her with her free hand.

“Must I?” Lexa already knew the answer.

“Yes. Now look at the camera and act like you want to be here.” Clarke holds the phone up, angled down at them, making sure you could see the tree in the background.

“I-“ Lexa starts.

“SMILE.” Clarke says it with force.

“Fine.” Lexa mumbles as she looks up towards the phone, smiling up at it.

“There. See that’s a good one.” Clarke pulls the phone closer to her to look at it. “Now let’s take some more.” Lexa was going to argue but instead did as Clarke pleased, posing for a few more pictures, including an adorable one where Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Clarke walks over to the couch and plops down on it, patting the space beside her for Lexa to take while looking at the pictures. “We should get that one printed.”

“Whatever you say.” Lexa curls up next to Clarke on the couch and switches on the TV. “What are we watching?”

“The Christmas Card. It should already be in the DVD player.” Clarke was still reviewing the photos and didn't look up as she spoke.

“What is The Christmas Card?” Lexa hesitantly switches the output to the DVD players as she asks.

“It’s my favorite Hallmark movie.”

“Noo. I don’t want to watch some cheesy Hallmark movie. Why don’t we at least watch like Home Alone or something.” Lexa frowns at Clarke.

“It’s good. Just trust me. And we have plenty of time to watch as many Christmas movies as we want the rest of the day.” Clarke pats Lexa’s thigh and turns her attention to the TV.

“Literally all Hallmark movies are the same.”

Clarke laughs, “They are not. They are….. Similar in many ways but they aren’t the exact same.”

“The big city boyfriend is always the villain because he cares about his job and the woman always falls in love with the small town guy. I’m guessing that’s what we’re about to watch?” Lexa presses play reluctantly.

“No-” Clarke starts before Lexa chimes in again.

“Oh! And the small town guy and the woman always have to save christmas or a concert or a building or something.”

“That’s not always true.” Clarke side-eyes Lexa and she receives a smirk from her girlfriend, who was trying to taunt her into arguing more about it. A look of sudden realization washes over Clarkes face, “Oh! We didn’t get the hot chocolate made yet!” Clarke jumps off the couch and heads into the kitchen, leaving Lexa stranded while the movie she didn’t even want to watch starts.

A few minutes later Clarke reenters with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa with a pile of mini marshmallows on top, walking carefully to not spill any. Lexa carefully takes a mug from her girlfriend and the two enjoy them while the movie plays.

Four hours later and on their third movie, Clarke was cuddled into Lexa’s side fast asleep. Her blonde hair now messy from leaning against Lexa. Clake sighs in her sleep and hugs Lexa tighter as the few strands of hair in front of her face sway slightly from her breath before Lexa softly brushes them away.

Eventually Lexa remembers that she was supposed to text Raven back and carefully slips her phone out of her pocket that was luckily on the side Clarke was not. Opening up the message screen, **You can bring her whenever. We’ll be here.**

A short time later Lexa gets a simple response from Raven. **Gotcha.** Lexa returns her attention to her sleeping girlfriend, gently placing a kiss on her forehead before turning back towards the movie.

~~~~~

A while later, Lexa was dozing off as well when there was a knock at the door, causing her to jolt awake and wake Clarke up. “Mm, what was that?” Clarke mumbles and squeezes Lexa tighter.

“That was probably Raven.” Lexa tries to peel herself away from Clarkes arms as there is another knock on the door.

“What’s Raven doing here?” Clarke lets Lexa go as she sits up and rubs her eyes, looking over and seeing the credits were rolling on the movie on TV. She grabs the remote and switches it off as Lexa walks over to answer the door.

“Hey Raven.” Lexa tries not to yawn as she speaks.

“How’s it going?” Raven smirks at Lexa. In one arm was a large box and the other arm was a pet carrier.

“How did you knock?” Lexa questions while taking the pet carrier from Raven and watching her grab a hold of the box with her now free hand.

“With my foot.” Raven says it as if it was the most reasonable thing most people do. “You gonna let me in? The box isn’t light you know.”

“Oh, yeah sure. Come on in.” Lexa moves out of the way as Clarke gets up from the couch and walks over.

“What’s all this?” Clarke gives Lexa a suspicious look.

“Just an early christmas gift for you.” Lexa smiles over at her and walks over and places the pet carrier on the couch where Clarke had just left while Raven sets the box down next to the couch. “Come over and see.”

Lexa looks over at Raven, “Thank you for everything Raven.”

“No problem.” Raven smirks and looks like she was going to say more but decides against it, “I have to go. Got a bunch of stuff I was working on.” Lexa nods and Raven leaves as Clarke walks over to the couch yet again.

“What did you do Lexa?”

“Nothing bad, stop looking at me like that.” Lexa chuckles to herself a little and steps back from the carrier, “Why don’t you look to see for yourself?”

Clarke walks over slowly and looks into the carrier to see big adorable kitten eyes staring back at her. “You got us a cat?” Clarke bends down and opens the carrier carefully to not scare the kitten but she does not need to as the all black kitten runs out of the carrier and immediately rubs her face against Clarkes hands. Happy to now be out of the carrier and receive attention from the new people.

“You kept talking about wanting a pet so I thought a cat would be a good place to start, since we both work so much and most cats don’t like to always hang out with people anyways. Raven tells me this one was constantly around her wanting attention though. That box has all her treats and toys and litter box and whatnot.” Lexa rambles a little since she still wasn’t sure if Clarke liked her surprise or not.

Clarke breaks out into a huge grin and Lexa internally sighs, “I love her already! Does she have a name?” Clarke strokes the now purring kitten.

“No, I figured you could name her.”

Clarke stands up, picking the kitten up with her, “Thank you Lexa, this is an amazing gift.”

Walking the couple of steps over to Lexa, Clarke looks lovingly into Lexas eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lexa responds with a smile and places a sweet kiss on Clarkes waiting lips, moments later a tiny black paw starts batting at their faces and they pull away laughing.


End file.
